wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
International Spotlights
__NOWYSIWYG__ Translations ---- Deutsch (German) Nederlands (Dutch) Français (French) To request a Wikia Spotlight, post the name of the wiki and a brief description. Sign your post with ~~~~. For English spotlights see here. Before you post your request, make sure that the wiki follows the eight best practices listed on the article page. If you have questions about requesting an international spotlight, leave a talk page message for Marc-Philipp, Wikia helper and international spotlight creator. ---- Storczyki Wiki (already confirmed) I would like to register Storczyki Wiki in international and polish spotlights. This project it's a encyclopedia about orchids in polish language. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/storczyki/pl/images/4/4e/PEWOSSL.gif http://storczyki.wikia.com --Volcowitch 02:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I thought it was already live! To my regret, I don't have direct access to those tools and I have to wait for staff to do this. I'm very sorry, I hope we can do that as soon as possible (as well as the other ones)! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 09:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Horror Wiki (accepted) I request the spotlight for italian Horror Wiki -- 19:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Checked, and accepted ;) It'll probably be already live next week. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 19:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks :) -- 11:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Stargate Series Wiki (accepted) Hi, I'm the founder of the Stargate Series Wiki, a Italian Wiki about the Stargate series. We've recently reached the 100 articles, so I'm requesting the spotlight for the Wiki. I think it meets the quality standards, I've checked all the pages and images and all are categorized. So if there is some problems, please tell me. Thanks! --TheGrim 20:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your wiki looks nice and correct :) I'm accepting your request! One new thing you could customize, is your Community-corner in MyHome. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll take your advice! :) --TheGrim 21:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) How long it will take? Not to bother you anyway, I know you have a lot of work to do :) --TheGrim 10:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid, I can't tell you. The image was made one week ago, but I am not able to insert it where it has to be insert due to a lack of permissions. I'm waiting for staff to do it. Yours sincerely, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 13:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Dofuspedia (accepted) Hi! I'm the principal admin from the portuguese wikia http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com. I want to request the spotlight, we already count with more then 2000 articles ( and growing! ). We have a small but dedicated staff. Please let me know if something need to be changed! --Garras da Lua 16:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Everything seems to be good. As we don't have any Portuguese spotlights by now, we are going to display them together with the Spanish ones. But this requires that we can do that again, so excuse the delayments. Your spot is noted and will be available as soon as possible. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 19:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ru.lostpedia (accepted) Hi, I want to request Spotlight for ru.lostpedia. I'm not admin, but he is agree, you can look at his opinion at w:c:ru.lostpedia:Обсуждение участника:Mex#Баннеры (in russian, to translate you can use Google translator, use it!, see last section 7 "Banners"). Also we have a problem with using Welcome tool. At w:c:help:Help talk:Welcome tool#Turned off? Angela said that at some languages this feature is disabled. If it is needed to request Spotlight, can you enable it? We've already created MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon, MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled etc. Thanks in advance, --Mex 18:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I see. Well, I'd accept your request if I knew what will be going on in future (image can be created, but Russian rotation needs to be set up, and currently no one is available for anything...) - so keep in mind, you're accepted, but stalled until there will be someone to set up the rotation. :Concerning translations: I'd insert them, and ask someone to enable it. If your language cannot use it per default, this is not necessary to fit. But thanks for the translations - I'll see when to get someone to enable it. :Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 18:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. By Russian rotation you mean that some other Russian wiki-site (hosted on Wikia) must have a Spotlight? In that case I know that admin of the w:c:ru.fringe in the near future will require it here. Secondly, our welcomes is specific for Lostpedia (advices to new users on spoilers, fan theories, name translations). --Mex 20:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, thats what I mean by rotation. And, perhaps you could have a look at this, and offer a neutral version of it? This would be very kind! Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 21:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) it.soggettopedia I'm posting here for having the spotlight for this wikia. I'm admin there, and the others admin agrees with me. Could you make it? 19:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ru.fringe.wiki (accepted) Hi. I'm the principal admin from the russian wikia http://ru.fringe.wikia.com/wiki/FringeWiki. I want to request the spotlight. Please let me know if something need to be changed! --Leobear 15:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC)